Missing Your Mummy?
by darkgirl11
Summary: Another year at the Scare School with Casper, Ra, and Mantha. But things take a turn when Thatch falls for Ra and a museum professor is after the young mummy for his Egypt collection. Will Ra's friends be able to save him? Ra/Thatch, maybe Mantha/Casper
1. Tangled Talent Show

_Missing Your Mummy?_

**Summary: Another year at the Scare School with Casper, Ra, and Mantha. But things take a turn when Thatch falls for Ra and a museum professor is after the young mummy for his Egypt collection. Ra/Thatch, maybe Mantha/Casper**

_Missing Your Mummy?_

Chapter One: Tangled Talent Show

Casper and his friends walked off the ship and took a look at everything as if it was their first day of Scare School again. But it was actually their second year. Everyone was surprised to see Thatch again since he said that it was his last year when the three friends first started.

Rumor has it that he stayed back, another rumor has it that they added another year to the school system since it was so successful last year.

Casper, Ra, and Mantha looked no different and their personalities didn't change much. They were still as friendly as ever, and Ra still had an attitude. But his attitude wasn't bad, unless it was towards someone who was mean to him or his friends.

It also seemed as though Thatch was watching Ra the way to the school. He denied it each time the skeleton girls accused him of staring at the mummy.

Thatch couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about his feelings towards Ra. Each time Thatch saw him, he just wanted to hold him and kiss him. He mentally kicked himself, something had to be wrong with him… right?

Everyone had been assigned their rooms, since now they were giving the students dorms instead of crowded rooms together. Casper was with Ra, Dummy Girl was with Mantha, and Thatch was with Wolfie.

It was time for their first class, _Scare History._ It was about all the kinds of ghosts and gouls who made history scaring humans and anything else. Since it was the first day of school, the teacher decided to do something new and different.

There was a new teacher, who was a sea Siren named Ms. Melody. She smiled at the class and said, "Hello, class. I'm Ms. Melody and I'll be your Scare History teacher. Now let's try something new today."

"Like what?" asked Ra.

She answered, "I'm going to ask that each of you tell the class your story of how each of you were turned into the creatures or monsters you are today."

The class just mumbled and shrugged, agreeing to share their own stories of their lives with the rest of the class. Casper was up first.

He was told to stand, or float, in the front of the class and tell them all his story. He said, "I was out playing in the snow on the biggest hill we had in my neighborhood, which was about a half an hour from my house if you ran."

Casper continued, "I heard my mother's bell, ringing to call me in. As I walked home, the snow picked up rapidly. I remember falling in the snow and closing my eyes to sleep. When I woke up, I was in my house staring at my own dead body."

Everyone gave him sad looks as he walked back to his seat. But he wasn't sad, he actually kind of happy to be a ghost. I mean, he wasn't any different… except for the fact that he can fly, and go through things…

Mantha was up next, so she walked to the front of the class and said, "I remember having about three sisters and puppy. I was the youngest and my sister's were jealous of how much attention I got from my parents."

She looked around the room before saying, "We were playing by the shore of a beach when my sisters jumped into the water and told me to swim with them. I tried to swim and I ended up drowning."

Mantha continued, "My parents buried me in the backyard like a dog or something. I woke up from my death and crawled out of my coffin and popped out of the ground. I walked into the house, only to find out that my family moved and I could lose my limbs and reconnect them."

She walked back to her seat and groaned as her arm fell off, causing Casper to give her the detached limb. Many more people went up and told their stories as well.

Thatch was bitten by a vampire… _shocker…_ Dummy Girl was a puppet that came to life when her creator abandoned her, the skeleton girls died of starvation, and Wolfie was a human-werewolf because his mom was a woman and his father was a werewolf.

Last but not least was Ra. He walked up and sighed. This wasn't his favorite thing to talk about because he remembered everything that happened to him when he was alive.

Ra began, "It all goes back over two thousand years ago, the day I was told that I would take the throne and be king when I was sixteen years old. My father's brother was supposed to get the throne, not me. So he was pretty angry with jealously when he heard I'd be king and not him."

He went on, "I was walking down the halls of the palace when he grabbed me and blind folded me. He took me into the basement of the palace and tied me to a chair. When he took the blind fold off me, he shoved a poisonous drink down my throat."

The mummy continued, "I'm allergic to any kind of poison, and when I was a human I could die. Now I just fall asleep for a while. Anyways, for some reason I didn't die right away."

"It was awful," he said as he cringed, "he wrapped me in bandages when I was still alive. He threw me in a sarcophagus and left me there to die. And once I did, I came back to life. When I broke out of the sarcophagus, over two thousands years went by… I was too late to save my parents, so they were killed."

"But your parents are so nice and happy, Ra." Argued Casper.

"They don't like to talk about it, they don't even like to think about it."

"What about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel… kind of… dizzy…"

The next thing they all knew, Ra was passed out on the ground. Thatch was the first to reach him, surprisingly. He picked up the mummy and stated, "I'll bring him to the nurse."

Ms. Melody gave him a nervous smile and nodded. Thatch didn't even reply, he just walked out with the mummy in his arms. Once he was outside the nurse's office and looked at the unconscious form in his arms.

He ran a hand down his bandaged cheek and whispered, "What have you done to me? Everything about you pulls me in, making me want more of you. What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly the nurse opened the door and said, "You're in love with him." The vampire's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he shouted, "WHAT!"

The mummy snuggled against Thatch's chest in his passed out slumber. Thatch smiled and leaned down to snuggle against Ra's head.

The nurse sighed and said, "You two are in love, you just gotta get the kid to realize his feelings for you. And you have to admit you love him because it's obvious you do. Now give me the mummy so I can wake him up."

Thatch handed Ra to the nurse uneasily, he liked holding the mummy in his arms. Then the door was slammed on his face, making him walk back to his room to think about his feelings.

_**That Night….**_

Casper asked from the outside of Thatch's room, "Thatch? Can I talk to you please?" The vampire growled before opening the door to his shared room with Wolfie.

Thatch glared and asked, "What do you want, Casper?" The ghost frowned and explained, "I haven't seen Ra since the first class today. I'm kind of worried about him. Have you seen him since then?"

Just as Thatch was about to reply, Mantha barged in and said, "It's Ra! He's screaming in his sleep!" Thatch instantly ran out of the room and headed straight for the nurse's office.

When he got inside, he saw Ra twisting around with a pained expression on his face. Casper and Mantha ran in and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

The nurse answered, "He's having flash backs about his death. He wasn't just poisoned, he was _stabbed_. I removed some of his bandages to find multiple scars from stab wounds. Ra was poisoned, stabbed, and thrown into a coffin to die."

Just after the nurse finished talking, Ra started screaming in pain and grabbed his stomach as if he was trying to stop the bleeding from a stab wound. The nurse walked over and sighed, "The poor thing's been screaming for hours."

"Did you tell his parents?" asked Casper.

"I tried, but they didn't pick up."

"What can we do to wake him up?"

"Nothing, he'll wake up on his own."

Mantha suggested, "It's too much work for one person to keep an eye on him, why don't we all take turns watching Ra?"

Everyone nodded and watched as the nurse ran out of the room to finally take a break. Casper stated, "I'll watch over Ra first, then Mantha, then Thatch. Does that sound good to everyone?"

Yet again, everyone nodded in agreement. Mantha and Thatch walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked the zombie.

"What do you mean, zombie?"

"Mantha, not zombie! And ever since we arrived, you've been really concerned about Ra."

"What are you trying to get at?"

She smirked and said, "You like Ra, don't you?" Thatch growled, "I _don't _like him." Mantha laughed, "Yeah, you do!"

He corrected, "I don't _like_ him! I _love_ him…" The zombie smiled, simply knowing that she had won this argument.

Thatch frowned and murmured, "I don't he'll love me though, he probably thinks I'm a real jerk for being mean to him and you guys."

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just tell him. You'll never know if he loves you back until you try. And I've got a feeling that he feels the same about you too."

The vampire smiled and ran to the nurse's office… but before he made it there, he realized Mantha's hand was still on his shoulder. Thatch groaned as he walked back to her, returning her hand.

Then he was off again to the nurse's office to see Ra. Casper was sitting in a chair looking down at his friend with worried eyes when Thatch charged in.

"It's only been a few minutes, I don't think we need to switch yet."

"This is important, Casper! I need to be with Ra alone!"

"Alright, if you say so."

The ghost shrugged before floating away and closing the nurse's office door behind himself. Now it was just Thatch and the screaming mummy.

Once he made contact with Ra's bandaged cheek, the mummy stopped moving and screaming. Thatch sat on the bed and held him in his arms protectively, not wanting anyone to hurt the mummy. Suddenly, Ra's eyes opened and he whispered, "What happened?"

"You passed out in homeroom, and then you wouldn't wake up."

"I was afraid that would happen… Hey, Thatch?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you've been nice to me since we got here?"

Thatch took a deep breath before confessing, "I'm in love with you…" He was going to say more, but he felt Ra snuggle up against his chest and whisper, "I'm in love with you too, Thatch."

The vampire looked down at him with shock before saying, "Are you serious? The most beautiful monster _ever_ is in love with _me_? Wow, why?"

Ra looked up at him and answered, "Because I knew that under all that meanness was a sweet and romantic vampire. I wanna be with you."

"I wanna be with you too. Be my mummy boyfriend?"

"Only if you'll be my vampire boyfriend."

"Deal."

"Do you want people to know about us?"

"Yeah," said Thatch, "I want people to be jealous that I have you and they don't. I want everyone to know that you're my mummy and not theirs."

Ra smiled and yawned, it has been a long day for him filled with ups and downs. Ups being how he was now in a relationship with Thatch. Downs being how he was stuck screaming in pain in the nurse's office. All he wanted to do now was sleep in his lover's arms.

Thatch kissed his boyfriend's forehead and slowly drifted into sleep with his arms wrapped around the love of his life.

_**The Next Day….**_

When Thatch woke up he instantly noticed that his mummy wasn't in his arms, making him worried for Ra's safety. He ran out of the nurse's office to see Ra talking to Mantha and Casper.

He sighed in relief, his boyfriend was okay. Then he noticed one of Ra's longer bandages were loose and a few feet from him. Thatch smirked and pulled the bandage, causing Ra to spin over to him.

Mantha and Casper giggled as they saw Ra's eyes twirl around in circles. Thatch smiled and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Thatch… Wow, that was some way to get my attention."

"Eh, I wanted to surprise you."

"You sure did surprise me!"

"Good, because-hey we're having a talent show tonight?"

He accidentally dropped Ra, causing Mantha and Casper to come over and help him up. Thatch grinned nervously as Ra gave him a glare for dropping him.

Dummy Girl and the skeleton girls walked over to them and looked at the paper on the wall with them. Casper suggested, "Why don't you sing, Ra?"

The mummy's eyes nearly jumped out of his head as he said, "What? In front of all those people! What if I mess up!"

Thatch grabbed his hand, causing Ra to calm down. The blonde skeleton asked, "Are you two, like, a thing now?" The pink haired skeleton answered for them, "They totally are, didn't you see the way he looked at Ra?"

Mantha asked, "Hey, Casper, want to be my partner for the talent show?" He smiled at her and replied, "Sure thing, Mantha."

Then the two walked away, talking about what they should do for the talent show tonight. The skeleton girls were going to make up a cheer for it. Then there was only Dummy Girl, Ra, and Thatch left.

"Hey, do you still play the piano, Dummy Girl?"

"Yeah. How about we enter the talent show?"

"Sure."

"Okay, you sing while I play the piano."

He nodded and gave her his sweet smile that Thatch loved so much. He let go of the vampire's hand and said, "I'll see you later, me and Dummy Girl are going to plan what we're going to do for the talent show."

Thatch waved good-bye to him and then watched as the two of them walked into the music room where the piano was.

_**In The Principal's Office….**_

"It's quite a shame the real principal won't be here for the talent show." Said a human.

"Yes, but they wanted to spend time with their parents." Said the substitute principal.

"Didn't you say there was a mummy at your school, Mr. Swamp?"

"Yes, why?"

The human replied, "No reason, really. I have an Egypt collection and I have always wanted to see an actual mummy. But since you have a mummy at this school, I was wondering if I could meet it."

Mr. Swamp thought about it for a moment before saying, "The mummy is a boy, a young prince. You can meet him tonight at the talent show if you wish. He will be performing tonight so you must wait until it is over."

"Oh yes. That will be no problem."

"I'm glad we worked this out."

"As am I…"

_**At The Talent Show That Night….**_

The whole school gathered together in the auditorium, waiting for the next contestant to perform. So far, the skeleton girls cheered, Mantha and Casper danced, and then there were a few others but they weren't as good as first two.

Ra and Dummy Girl were up next, so the piano was pulled out for them. The puppet girl sat down at the piano and began to play. Ra looked as nervous as ever when he walked out with the microphone in his shaking hands.

He took a deep breath before singing amazingly, _"It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung. And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on an on with the best of them."_

Thatch was in the front row watching his boyfriend sing, _"You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracles, lyrical. You've saved my life again, and I want you to know, baby…"_

The audience started to clap with the music as he sang the chorus,_ "I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."_

People in the audience cheered as he repeated, _"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."_

Now that he felt more comfortable on stage, he sang even better, _"Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do."_

Thatch whistled at his boyfriend as he sang, _"And it feels like I've been rescued, I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are, and I want you to know, baby…"_

The cheering got louder as he continued, _"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep it in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."_

Ra looked at his boyfriend and pointed at him as he sang, "_I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep it in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."_

The audience looked at Thatch with jealousy, Ra was just too sweet. The mummy went on, _"No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own. Music to my heart, that's what you are. A song that goes on an on!"_

Dummy Girl joined in on the singing, and they sounded perfect together when they sang, _"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep it in re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat."_

The two just belted out the last chorus, "_I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I love you, like a love song."_

And then the lights went dim, allowing Dummy Girl and Ra to walk backstage smiling together. They complimented each other on their performances and went to go hang out with the others who had already went on.

Hours passed before they were all called on stage to announce the third, second, and first place winners. Mr. Swamp walked onto the stage with the trophies and the votes in his hand.

He announced, "The third places winners are… the skeleton girls!" They walked up and got their small award, enjoying all the clapping they were receiving.

When they walked back stage the principal said, " And the first place winner is…. Ra and Dummy Girl!" The puppet girl hugged Ra with excitement, this was an amazing feeling for both of them.

Casper and Mantha walked over to congratulate them, and then walked off the stage smiling. Mr. Swamp handed them the trophy and chuckled when the two of them fell to the ground because of the weight of the large award.

He picked it up off of them and announced, "I'll just hold onto this for the moment. And since you've won, you have to perform an encore!"

"Ra, I have a song we could do."

"Okay, I'm up for it."

She handed him the music sheet, which contained the lyrics on them. He nodded at her and laid on his stomach on the piano with the microphone in his hands.

Mr. Swamp walked backstage and watched as Dummy Girl started to play the piano. Ra smiled and sang beautifully, _"The situation turns around, enough to figure out. That someone else has let you down. So many times I don't know why. But I know we can make it as long as you say it."_

Other male monsters in the audience whistled at the mummy, making Thatch growl. But Ra kept singing, _"So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say."_

"_Tell me that you love me, anyway."_

"_Tell me that you love me, anyway. Oh." _Sang Dummy Girl.

Ra sat on the edge of the piano singing, _"Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside, is being shared with someone else. Nowhere to hide, I don't know why. But I know we can make it, as long as you say it!"_

The mummy sang the chorus again, _"So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say. Tell me that you love me anyway."_

The piano playing puppet sang with Ra, _"Show me, look what we found. Turn it around everyday, I can hear what you say. Now I know why we can make it."_

Thatch smiled at Ra as he sang, _"If you tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more… So tell me that you love me, yeah. And tell me that I take your breath away."_

Ra laid back on his stomach and sang perfectly, _"Maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say… Tell me that you love me, anyway."_

Then the lights went out, and everyone stood up clapping and cheering for the duo. Ra hopped off the piano and hugged Dummy Girl, thanking her for playing the piano for him.

"You're welcome. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

They smiled at each other and walked off the backstage to get their trophy back. Once everyone started to leave, Ra walked back on stage to meet his boyfriend.

Thatch picked up Ra from around his waist and twirled him around in the air. The mummy giggled and smiled as he was put back on the ground.

The vampire kept his arms wrapped around Ra's waist as he said, "You _do_ take my breath away every time I see you. And I'll take one more, so you can know for sure. I love you, by the way."

Ra wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck as he whispered, "I love you too." Thatch smiled and pressed his lips against Ra's, finally having their first kiss together.

"_I really hope you're not killing __**my**__ mummy."_ Said a chilling voice. They departed and untangled themselves from each other. They saw a man walking towards them, they were pretty surprised to see a human in Scare School.

Thatch asked with a glare, "What do you mean by _your_ mummy?" The human looked down at them and said, "I am Professor Jacob Jacques and I am missing one piece to my Egypt collection."

"And that would be?" asked Thatch.

"A mummy to go back into its sarcophagus."

"No way! He's not going with _you_!"

"What are your feelings on this…."

He looked at he mummy, wanting to know his name so he could address him properly. He gulped and murmured, "Ra."

"Ra," he began, "like the ancient Egyptian god Ra? The one who traveled through the skies and through the Underworld? Am I correct?"

The mummy shuddered before saying, "Yeah, that's correct. But I am nowhere near as amazing as him. The things he does are just-oh, sorry. I'm kind of rambling now."

Jacob Jacques smiled and said, "Actually, I find your rambling very interesting. How old are you, Ra?" He felt a little awkward but answered, "Twenty-five hundred years old."

"My, my, that's quite some time isn't it?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"How did you die?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

The professor grabbed his wrist and said, "Well you've have plenty of time before you talk about it because you're coming with me!"

He lifted Ra off the ground and glared at him. Thatch was fuming mad now, _no one_ laid hands on his boyfriend like that and got away with it.

Thatch turned into a bat and attacked Jacob's face, causing him to fall backwards and accidentally throw Ra across the room. When he landed, he smacked the back of his head on the wall, causing him to black out.

_**The Next Morning….**_

When he opened his eyes he realized he was in a sarcophagus, at first he thought that the professor had taken him, but when he opened it he realized he was in his own sarcophagus in his dorm with Casper.

He looked around the room and saw no one in it. He hopped out of his coffin and walked out the door. The place seemed to be empty, not one monster was in the halls like they usually were in the morning.

Ra opened one of the class doors and found no one in it. He thought, _'Where is everybody? No one's in the halls, no one's in the classrooms. What's going on?'_

He kept finding no one until he walked into the assembly room to find everyone in there listening to Mr. Swamp's lecture. Ra walked over slowly, not wanting anyone to notice him.

Suddenly, Thatch felt someone grab his hand. He gasped and turned to see Ra looking at him with a smile. The vampire smiled back and whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. _You_ should be resting though."

"Why?"

"Because you were thrown across the room and you hit your head."

Ra rolled his eyes and stated, "I feel fine." A hammer was smacked against the lecture desk and Mr. Swamp declared, "No one, except for teachers, are allowed outside of their dorms past 9 p.m. is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and were then allowed to leave the assembly. Mr. Swamp approached Ra and Thatch with a smile and asked, "How are you feeling today, Ra?"

He smiled back and answered, "Fine, thanks. So, why do we have this new rule?" The swamp monster sighed and replied, "Because someone is lurking in this very school. And we don't wan to risk any student getting hurt."

Ra had to know what was lurking around in the school. Was it a demon? Was it someone they knew? He asked, "Who's in the school?"

"_Professor Jacob Jacques."_

**I just had to write a fic about Ra and Casper's Scare School! I got tempted to write one ever since I saw the movie again the other day. I know not a lot of people still read fics for Casper's Scare School, so I'm prepared to get very few reviews.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!**_

_Sorry if you don't like singing in a fic, but I like it so I'm going to do it. :) The songs for this chapter are "__Love You Like A Love Song__" by __Selena Gomez__ & "__Tell Me That You Love Me__" by __Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III__. _


	2. Cries From An Angel

_Missing Your Mummy?_

**Summary: Another year at the Scare School with Casper, Ra, and Mantha. But things take a turn when Thatch falls for Ra and a museum professor is after the young mummy for his Egypt collection. Ra/Thatch, maybe Mantha/Casper**

_Missing Your Mummy?_

**Chapter Two: Cries From An Angel**

"_Professor Jacob Jacques."_

Ra's smile instantly vanished as he nearly shouted, "WHAT!" Mr. Swamp looked down at the mummy and said, "Last night he escaped into the school. You might want to be _very_ careful."

And with that, Mr. Swamp walked away from the two. Thatch squeezed his boyfriend's hand and exclaimed, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

"I'm kind of scared, Thatch…"

"It's alright. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Really?"

"I promise."

Thatch pulled Ra close to him kissed him, when he pulled away Ra wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The vampire smirked and snaked his arms around Ra's waist and kissed him again.

"Ra and Thatch sitting in a coffin, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the sarcophagus!" sang the skeleton girls as they passed them.

Ra blushed and pulled away while Thatch whispered, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" The mummy smiled and said, "You're such a flirt, you know that?"

Thatch smiled and said, "I know. Hey, I have to go meet Dummy Girl pretty soon, is it okay if I drop you off with your friends for a while?"

He didn't wait for a response, he just started dragging Ra back to his shared dorm with Casper. When they got there, Mantha and Casper were already inside talking with each other.

Ra smiled and said, "Hey, guys!" The other two smiled back and replied, "Hi, Ra! Come hang out with us." He walked over to them and started talking, allowing Thatch to leave."

Mantha asked, "So, how's Thatch?" The mummy blushed and answered, "Amazing. He's actually a lot nicer than he was letting on. How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good, thanks." Answered Casper.

"Same, I guess." Said Mantha.

Casper looked at her and asked, "You guess? Is something wrong?" She sighed and confessed, "The guy I love probably doesn't love me back, let alone like me back."

Ra asked, "Who's the lucky guy?" She smiled at him and mumbled, "I don't know if I want to say his name…"

The mummy said, "I know you helped my relationship with Thatch, and now I want to help you get in a relationship with the guy you love. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Mantha closed her eyes and whispered, _"Casper._" The two boys gasped, neither of them saw that coming! She was probably didn't want to tell them a few seconds ago because she was nervous of what the ghost boy might say.

Casper grabbed her hands and said, "I love you too, Mantha. I have ever since I laid my eyes on you on the ship last year. I was just too scared to tell you because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

The zombie smiled and said, "Oh, Casper. I love you." They were about to kiss when Ra said, "I'm just gonna leave and give you two time alone together…"

The two nodded and kissed as Ra slipped out of the room. He closed the door behind himself and whispered to himself _"Huh?"_ as he saw Dummy Girl and Thatch walk down a hallway.

He asked himself, "Should I follow them?" The skeleton girls walked by and answered, "Yes." He scratched his head in confusion, those two kept popping out of nowhere…

Ra hid behind the corner of the hallway to see Thatch and Dummy Girl standing, looking into each other's eyes. At first he thought they didn't know what to say, but then he saw them _kiss!_

Dummy Girl grabbed Thatch's neck and forced him to kiss her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she grabbed him like that.

Ra gasped and felt tears fall down his cheeks. Thatch pulled away and ran to the crying mummy. Ra cried, "How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special!"

Thatch grabbed Ra's wrists gently and said softly, "We do have something special, Ra. Dummy Girl made me kiss her! I didn't want to do it, I swear."

He pulled away from the vampire and said, "So every time you called me beautiful, you didn't mean it? It was just a lie? Did I even mean anything to you? I thought you loved me, Thatch…"

The next thing he knew, Ra was running away. Mantha and Casper opened the door to see Ra running away crying. They instantly growled and walked over to Thatch, he had to be the cause of it.

Mantha asked angrily, "What did you do to Ra?" Thatch sighed and murmured, "He saw me and Dummy Girl kiss… but I didn't want to kiss her, I swear! Ra's the only one for me!"

Casper said with a glare, "Then you need to tell him that before he gets hurt or _worse_." The vampire nodded and ran after the mummy, who was now out of sight…

_**At The Docks….**_

Ra was looking at his reflection in the water, watching as his teardrops hit the water. He was sitting by the edge of the dock that was split in half. Today had to be the worst day of his life…but little did he know, it was about to get even worse.

"What seems to be the problem, little mummy?" asked a voice he didn't want to hear _ever_ again. He stood up and turned around quickly to see _Jacob Jacques_ walking towards him.

Ra tried to back up, but he soon found himself about to fall into the water. He gulped and started to shake in fear, he _really_ wished Thatch was here now…

Jacob closed in on him and said darkly, "You're coming with me, _Ra_. Since you're such a troublemaker, maybe I'll play with you a bit… see what makes you tick. Since mummies don't come back to life for no reason."

He picked Ra up off the ground by his wrist. He squirmed in Jacob's grip and screamed, "HELP! CASPER! MANTHA! THATCH! Anybody?"

The professor smirked and pulled out a liquid… _poison_. Ra tried to get out of the human's grip, but he failed. Jacob opened Ra's mouth and poured the poison down his throat, causing him to lose consciousness.

_**Later That Night….**_

Thatch looked everywhere, the docks, the ship, the school, each dorm, and even in the water, but he still couldn't find Ra anywhere. Something had to be wrong, Ra would've come out of hiding by now.

He was running down the halls when he crashed into Mantha. He got up and held out her hand for her to take so he could help her up. When she was up she said, "The principal wants you, me, and Casper."

"Why?"

"It's about Ra."

"Let's go!" 

They sprinted to the principal's office to see Casper and Mr. Swamp looking at the screen of a laptop. Thatch and Mantha gasped to see Ra squirming in Jacob Jacques grip.

Ra and the professor were in a dimly lit room that was filled with torture and doctor equipment. In the back of the room, there was a small sarcophagus that had writing on it: _Ra, the Young Prince of Egypt._

The little mummy kicked the professor and shouted, "Let go of me! Let me go!" Jacob growled, "Will you just shut up and stop moving around!"

"No!"

"You are an annoying little thing!"

"Good!"

The professor threw him on a table, causing him to cry out in pain. Then Jacob tied him to the table so he would be unable to move.

Jacob Jacques looked at them and said, "As you can see, I've got my hands full with this little monster here. So, where is this Thatch person Ra talked about in his sleep?"

Thatch growled, "I swear if you do anything to hurt him, I'll bite your head right off!" The professor chuckled, "You don't scare me, little vampire. And I'll make sure I dissect him as painfully as I can."

Jacob turned to Ra and said, "I heard you sing, little mummy. You're pretty good, and quite an adorable little thing, aren't you? Why don't you sing for your vampire, Ra?"

He sighed and looked at his friends. Ra whimpered, "Thatch, I'm sorry." The vampire shook his head and said, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have let her kiss me in the first place."

The professor lifted an eyebrow, this was getting interesting. Ra sang softly, _"I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. It's 2 a.m. and I' cursing your name. I'm so in love, that I acted insane. And that's the way I loved you."_

Thatch smiled and said, "I love you, Ra." Just as he was going to say something back to Thatch, he was untied and grabbed by Jacob Jacques.

He tried to free himself, but he couldn't escape his grasp. Jacob walked over to the sarcophagus and opened it, then he threw Ra into it and closed it on him. He pulled a pad lock out of his pocket and locked Ra in the sarcophagus.

They all saw it shaking, probably because Ra was banging on it. The they heard him screaming, "HELP! Somebody get me out of here!"

The human laughed and then said to the monsters watching, "A word of advice to you all, stay away from here and I won't hurt you. If you get in the way of my plans, you won't be seeing Ra alive next time."

The next thing they saw was black nothingness, no Ra, no evil professor, just nothing but black. Mr. Swamp closed the laptop and asked, "How will we ever be able to find Ra?"

"I don't know. We don't even have any leads." Stated Casper.

"Maybe we do." Said Mantha.

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening when Ra was singing?"

Mantha explained further, "Ra said he missed kissing in the rain, it doesn't rain here so that means he has to be somewhere where it rains… Deedstown! He's probably trapped somewhere in the museum, in the Medieval torture and Egyptian exhibit."

Thatch ran to the door saying, "Quick! We have to save Ra! He needs us!" Casper gulped and said, "But we can't. It would be nighttime for the humans, and we don't know our way around Deedstown that well without Jimmy."

He growled and stormed out of the room thinking, _'My little angel is locked up in a coffin and probably going to get tortured soon and they don't want to go. They got some nerve… but I need them to help me save Ra… I'm coming for you, my little mummy.'_

_**In The Museum….**_

Jacob smirked as he saw Ra give up on trying to get out. He said darkly, "What's wrong, little mummy? Giving up so soon? Don't worry, you'll get used to your sarcophagus because you'll be in there for a _very_ long time!"

Then the professor laughed evilly and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Ra sang in a whisper, _"I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly."_

Ra's shoulders began to shake as he sang, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na."_

He tried to blink back tears as he sang, _"I didn't get around to kiss you_ again,_ goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly…"_

The mummy's heart ached for Thatch as he sang, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. I've had my wake up, won't you wake up? I keep asking why. And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it. It happened, you passed by."_

"_Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back."_

By now tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he kept singing, _"Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere you're not coming back."_

He sat on the ground with his knees to his chest so he could hug them. He sang just above a whisper, _"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same."_

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na. I miss you."_

Ra rested his head on his knees and continued to cry. Slowly, he started to cry himself to sleep, dreaming that he was back at Scare School being held protectively in Thatch's arms.

**Yay! Chapter two is up! Sorry, that this one isn't very long or good! More action will happen in the next chapter! **

_**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! THANKS!**_

_Hm? No reviews? Oh well, this fic can be for me and anyone else who wants to read it. I understand not a lot of people read Casper's Scare School fics anymore, but I'm okay with that._

_The song for this chapter is "__Slipped Away__" by __Avril Lavigne__. _


End file.
